In general, there is known a substrate liquid processing apparatus which performs a liquid processing on a substrate (wafer) by using a processing liquid such as a cleaning liquid for cleaning the substrate or a plating liquid for plating the substrate. When performing the liquid processing on the substrate in this substrate liquid processing apparatus, the processing liquid may be heated. To heat the processing liquid, there is known a method of heating the processing liquid supplied on the substrate by a heater disposed above the substrate. As another way, there is also known a method of heating the processing liquid on the substrate by heating the substrate from below.
However, the processing liquid may be degraded as the temperature thereof is increased by the heating. Accordingly, if it takes time to heat the processing liquid, there may occur a problem that the processing liquid would be degraded, so that the efficiency of the liquid processing of the substrate may be deteriorated. Further, the temperature of the processing liquid on the substrate tends to become non-uniform. As a result, the rate of the liquid processing upon the substrate would be non-uniformed, which may make it difficult to achieve uniform liquid processing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H09-017761
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-107747
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-136783